Hot
by merlinsbeard73
Summary: Something that I wrote during the hot summer and now that winter is here I thought we could use a warm up! Harry and Hermione having fun in the summer.


Disclaimer; I own nothing. All of these characters are property of JKR. I'm just playing with them.

Hot

It was the summer before Harry's seventh year and it seemed like now Mother Nature was out to get Harry and save Voldemort the trouble. England was suffering through the worst heat wave that anyone could recall and there was no end in site. Hedwig, who usually slept through the day when not out delivering mail hooted grumpily from her perch, sounding properly miserable, like her master. Harry had been limited to a very short cool shower by the Dursley's as there was a water ban in effect, and Vernon was trying to save water from shower to keep the lawn watered. Harry sat on his bed trying to finish some summer homework while fighting the drops of sweat that were dripping from his brow onto his homework. To say that the smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Drive was sweltering was to do an injustice to how hot it really felt.

Harry was driven despite the heat to waste no time this summer in learning new things that would help him down the road. Every time that he thought that he was tired he would picture Dumbledore falling over the wall and then he would see the tomb in his mind and it would drive him to keep pushing. It was just that the damn heat was driving him barmy!! He just wished that there was any way that he could study someplace were his overriding desire wasn't to cool off. He looked up from his reading to Hedwig who still looked rather put out by the heat and Harry wiped more sweat out of his eyes and thought "how can I get out of this place….."

Hermione was having a fit. She had many thoughts running through her head, but the primary one was a deep concern for her both of her friends wellbeing through the heat wave. Well, she wasn't too concerned about Ron. He could always have his Mom or dad cast a nice cooling charm on him. She was most worried about Harry and the type of treatment that he was receiving at the hands of the Dursley's. She had received a few owls from Harry and he seemed to be in good spirits considering what had occurred at the end of the year and she was glad that his reaction was better than when Sirius had passed. Walking from her room to her family's kitchen Hermione's Mum could tell that her daughter was agitated.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked.

"I'm worried about Harry as usual. He's owled me a few times and he seems okay but I know that he's been stuck in his room with no air conditioning and I doubt that their feeding him well, and ……uuurrrhhhh! I just wish that he didn't have to stay there anymore."

"Why don't you invite him to stay here for the rest of the summer? We have plenty of room. And, you could cool off by the pool with your little boyfriend and…. whatever…." She said with a playful smile, eyeing Hermione for a reaction.

"Really! He could stay here!?" Hermione jumped up and down.

"That would be a great way to get him away from those awful people. He usually goes to the Burrow for part of the summer but they are to busy with the upcoming wedding and there is no room for him what with all of the Weasley's relatives staying there." She started back towards her bedroom with a glass of juice in her hand.

"I have to send out some owls and see what can be done about getting that boy out of there." She ran back to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Mummy!!" With that Hermione was gone and her mother thought that it was very interesting that Hermione hadn't corrected her jab about Harry being her boyfriend. Her mother had been teasing her about Harry and Ron for ages and this was the first time that Hermione had not quickly corrected her. Hmm. Interesting summer maybe???

A few days later and Harry didn't think that things could get any worse. While Petunia and Dudley lounged in the living room watching the telly they chilled under the ice cold air that the window A/C unit blew over them. Harry was outside in the flowerbed weeding and mulching the gardens in the direct sun. If he thought that his room was hot at least it was in the shade. He finished up and grabbed a glass of water and went back upstairs to try and relax and cool off if at all possible. He had just entered his room and sat down to read through a new defense book that Remus had sent him when he heard a soft "pop" from the corner of his room. He spun quickly and pulled his wand from his waistband and was ready to curse the intruder. No one had owled to say that they were stopping by. To his surprise it was Hermione and she was stifling a laugh and also had her wand pointed at Harry. Hermione's giggle died in her throat as she looked at Harry. He was tan and sweaty, and dirty as well as panting, and shirtless to boot. _When did Harry become so dratted smoking hot? _For a moment he had had a very dangerous look in his eye until he realized that it was Hermione and not a threat.

"Merlin Hermione! Darn near gave me a heart attack!"

One of the things that Hermione loved about Harry, (she quickly realized that she was finding many more things. Does the boy not own a shirt?) Was that he never swore under even the direst circumstances. She pretended that she had not surprised Harry at all and said "my goodness Harry, I know that you said that it was hot in this room but I've barely been here a minute and I can't stand it! What have you been doing to stay cool?"

"Nothing I can do" he replied. "I drink as much water as I can but after I'm locked in for the night I just have to cope." Hermione stepped up to him and wiped some sweat off his brow and looked into his eyes with a frown.

"I hate that you have to live here" she said as she turned to sit on his bed which she made for him with a wave of her wand. Just then it struck Harry that she was using magic and had apparated into his room.

"Oh Hermione, I missed your birthday!" he then smacked his forehead and sent sweat flying. "I'm a horrible friend!" He sat on the bed next Hermione and felt a small tingle when his leg brushed hers. He looked down in his lap and was thinking that his friend deserved better than him. He felt a small cool hand under his chin and he was forced to look directly into Hermione's big brown eyes.

"You are a great friend Harry, but I am very upset that you didn't remember my birthday and you shall be severely punished." Harry's eyes grew wide as Hermione's grip on his chin grew stronger.

" To make up for your ginormous error you are going to have to stay with me at my house for the rest of the summer, and enjoy yourself a little before we go back to school"

Harry realized that her anger was an act now and grabbed her sides and began tickling her. "Are you sure that you want me around now?" He asked as Harry found her super ticklish spot and she was paralyzed and couldn't properly respond. Harry stopped tickling her and got a mad glint in his eye as he gave her a big hug which made her squeal.

"UHG! Get off me sweaty boy!" She yelled as she tried to swat him away. He wouldn't let go and started to rub his head on hers, which made her hair even more frizzy than it already was in the heat and humidity as well as sweaty from Harry. He finally relented and let her go giving her a final push that almost sent her off the bed. She huffed once and swatted his arm.

"Prat"

"I just wanted to give you a congratulatory hug. Obviously you passed your apparition test!" Hermione smiled at him and wagged an eyebrow.

"You just wanted to rub your gross sweaty body on me you big brute!" she laughed.

"_I just wanted to touch you_." Harry thought to himself. Since he got over the shock of Hermione's arrival he had been checking her out when ever he could. She was wearing clothes like he had never seen her in and it was a _very_ pleasant change. Khaki shorts and a small pink t-shirt that fit her very well. He then remembered that she had invited him to stay with her for the summer break.

"Is it really okay that I stay with you? I mean I know that I've stayed here long enough to get the blood protection but don't we need to ask someone? Not that I really care. Gods!! do I want to get out of this place". He said while pacing the room. Hermione was watching him as she cast a quick cleaning charm on herself. She loved that she could use magic now. It made life so much easier.

"Do you think that I would invite you over without clearing it with the proper authorities? I owled Remus, so the Order knows that you'll be with me, and so do the Weasley's, and Headmistress McGonagal. My Mum and Dad gave the okay so let's get you packed and leave this nasty place!" Hermione then used her wand to pack all of Harry's things into his trunk and shrunk it to fit in her bag. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage before that to was shrunk and added to the cargo. Hermione then turned her wand on Harry and cast a Scourgify and a cooling charm on him. He shivered and Hermione blushed as she watched his well defined abs.

"You do have shirt don't you? I mean you could travel starkers, but I don't know if that's quite the impression that you want to leave on my parents". She smirked and added. "We better go. I don't know what smells worse, you or Hedwig's cage. I must need to strengthen my cleaning charm skills!

"You know, you are quite the cheeky little monkey when you don't have all that homework to bother us about during school" Harry fake scowled at her and then quickly smiled. "Let's go say goodbye to the Dursley's!" Harry then grabbed his stuff and Hermione's hand as they went down the stairs and into the ice cold living room were his Aunt and cousin were sipping lemonade.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm leaving for the summer. It's been real". He looked over to Dudley who was goggling at Hermione. Harry smiled and grabbed her to his side and whispered in her ear giving her small shivers down her back. "Hermione dear, would you do the honors?" Hermione pulled out her wand which made Petunia and Dudley throw their glasses in the air and clutch each other in fear. Hermione concentrated for a moment and as Harry started to spin them she apparated them to her home. The Dursley's didn't move for quite some time.

The two teens landed in a pile in the Granger kitchen laughing at themselves for their terrible landing and the look on the Dursley's faces when they thought that they were going to be hexed. Harry helped Hermione from the floor and through giggle said "Oh boy, I can't wait till I go back there next summer when I can do magic all the time!!"

"Do you think that you'll even go back there?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face. "I don't know that I'll ever let you go back there". She said and hugged Harry from behind. "Those people are horrible and the only way you are going back there is if it's to give them a good curse and a hex for treating you so poorly for all of these years".

Harry turned in her grasp and realized that he's been finding his hands on Hermione quite a bit today. It made him kind of nervous to be so close to a girl but Hermione always made him feel comfortable. He gave her a little squeeze and said "We'll go together and give them all extra appendages. Not that Dudley and Vernon need any extra size" he laughed. Hermione looked up from his chest were she had been listening to the rumble of his voice.

"We could always shrink something!?" she said wickedly, giving Harry a wink. He laughed at her while spinning her away and covering his privates.

"What is it with you women always going straight for a guys bits???"

"We know your weaknesses" she said as she advanced on him looking like a lioness on the prowl. "And speaking of weaknesses. Whew! You still smell quite awful!" She grabbed a nearby counter in a near faint.

"Well what do you expect? I've been working outside all morning and then I didn't even get a chance to take a shower some days cause the Dursley's hog all the water!" Harry lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. "UGH. You're right. I'm downright ripe."

Hermione walked over to the fridge and grabbed Harry one of her dad's ale's from the icebox. She grabbed a drink for herself to. Her parents were pretty laid back about Hermione having the occasional adult beverage. They knew that she would never abuse the privilege and she hadn't yet.

"Have one of these and I'll make us a quick snack and then we can go to a dip in the pool. It will be nice and cool back there and we can relax for the afternoon. Don't think that I don't have study plans for you though Mister!!!

"I didn't know that you guys had a pool! Wicked!

"Oh yes, we've had it for several years now. It's great in the summer. We usually have the air on but sometimes it's a nice way to relax. My Dad uses it to swim laps." They proceeded to eat some sandwiches that Hermione had made and she then led Harry out to the guesthouse that was by the pool and showed him his room and enlarged all of his things and sent them packing to the appropriate storage areas in the house.

"Put your swimmers on and I'll be out in a few minutes. What are you going to wear? Did you bring swimmers? Is it a Speedo?" Hermione wolf whistled at him as she made her way out and back towards the house. Harry laughed that Hermione was being so flirtatious. He could really get used to this Hermione that was more relaxed and carefree than she was at school. He loved Hermione when they were at school though too. He knew that he would not be were he was if it wasn't for her. As he was changing, he thought about all of the ways that Hermione had helped him and changed him over the years. She was really the only women that he had ever had in his life. She was the only one that showed him affection. He knew that Ron liked him to, but guys don't hug. She was the only girl that he felt comfortable around, she was his Hermione and only as he thought about it now did he realize how much he craved that physical contact that they shared. _Quite a bit of contact today!_ He thought with a smile. As he put on his surfer shorts he wondered what kid of swimsuit Hermione would wear. He guessed conservative but then again he had no idea. Having found a towel in bathroom he went outside while swigging the last of his beer and was soon immersing himself in the paradise of Hermione's swimming pool.

Hermione was trying to decide on which suit to wear. When she was alone with her family she usually wore a little string bikini to minimize tan lines. She was suddenly nervous about Harry seeing her in it. She got to thinking about what had been going on between them since she surprised him earlier. She had to admit that her body and mind were being traitors to her normal good common sense! She did admit though that of all the boys that she knew there was no one else like him. Even if he wasn't in the midst of developing quite a fine body and even if he hadn't had those green eyes which stabbed into her heart, even without those things she would still love him like no other person she knew. He was such a good person and a great and loyal friend. He's been through so much and the fact that today he could still laugh with her and rabble rouse made her love him even more. She was going to wear the bikini. If she didn't feel safe around Harry then she had no safe place in the world. Bikini, sunglasses and sandals on, she headed out to the back yard after grabbing a few more beverages after seeing Harry's empty bottle on a table outside. Harry was already swimming and had his back to her.

"How's the water Harry?" she called over to him.

"MMMMmmmmmm….." he moaned in pleasure as he flipped onto his back and floated with him eye's closed. Hermione giggled and went the stairs that led into the pool after fetching a floating raft that she loved for its reflective undercoat that helped give her a more even tan.

"I brought out some more drinks. There is a little fridge out here by the grill also if you want anything else." She said as she paddled to the middle of the pool and closed her eyes.

"What would I ever do without you Hermione?" Harry said as he came out of his floating and looked over at her. The rest of his thoughts left his head quickly as all of the blood left his head and went elsewhere. Hermione was wearing a very small bikini. It was white with little yellow flowers on it, and did we mention that it was tiny.

"Do you have a little sister Hermione?" She looked from under her glasses at Harry who was looking at her slack jawed. She smiled to herself but lifted her glasses and asked Harry in a confused tone "What do you mean? You know that I don't have any siblings."

"Well, it looks like you stole that bikini from a 12 year old, could there be any less fabric?" He gulped and tried not to get caught staring. Hermione cheered herself inwardly "_Yes! Go me_!" "Well Harry since you asked, it is new this summer and I like it because it helps minmize tan lines. I hate those". As she was explaining this to him she was running her finger under certain strings as though checking them for something. She looked over to Harry who seemed transfixed by her hands that were traveling under those strings. "Is it a problem that I'm wearing this Harry?" She asked and made as flirty a look as possible. His eyes traveled up her body to her and he said "No problem here." He smiled as he waded over to her "I may need a pair of sunglasses though."

"Why would that be Harry?"

"Because that way I can look at you without being caught all day. I mean honestly Hermione I can't not look. I know that we're best friends but I am a man! I mean don't take this wrong but you look bloody amazing in that thing" Harry said in a rush and then blushed bright red. He waved at his face "is it hot out here or is it just me? Oh yeah, it is hot that's right" he heard Hermione laughing quietly and looked over at her uncertainly. She was motioning him to come closer to her. Harry gulped and waded closer. He swore the she gulped to but he wasn't positive.

"Harry, I would never take it poorly when someone says that I look amazing. You know that I trust you like no other person and if you want to stare at me a bit I don't have a problem with that. I've been staring at your abs ever since you stood up in the water here. Why do you think that _I_ wore dark glasses out here?" She they deftly flipped over onto her stomach on the raft. Not an easy thing to do without spilling into the water. She pushed her glasses on top of her head and asked "Harry could you untie the back of my suit? You know how I feel by now about those darn tan lines." Harry had been staring at Hermione's very fine rump since she turned over but now his gaze traveled up her back to the tiny white strings that stood out so bright against her nice brown skin.

"What? Um where are your parents Hermione? I don't think that I want them coming home and finding you half naked with a boy in your pool." Even though he said this his hand was reaching for the little bow on her back. Water from his hand left splashes that raised goose bumps were they landed on Hermione's skin.

"They went out of town. They do mission work in needy countries were people can't get dental work. They won't be home for a few weeks. Now undo my top." Harry who was now almost sweating in spite of being in the pool did as she asked. He slid his hand up her skin and found the string and pulled until the bow came undone. The strings then slid off of her back. Harry slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back a few times and then caught himself lost in the feeling.

"Sorry…. nice skin" with that he flipped away from her and swam to the other side of the pool so that his body temperature could get closer to normal. "_Women, their all crazy_". Harry thought as he tried to not watch Hermione. "_Honestly.. were are those sunglasses_?"

Harry got out of the pool after a few minutes. He had waited for his obvious excitement to die down. He grabbed the beer that Hermione had brought out and gulped half of it down in a few swigs as he headed towards the little poolside cabana that housed a bar along with a grill. He found a container full of pool toys as well as a few pair of glasses. He went to the lounge chair and took off his regular glasses and put on the sunglasses.

"You know that you'll be blind now?" said Hermione from the pool. "You can't see anything good from there." Harry could see that she lifted herself up from the raft while pushing her glasses back down to cover her eyes. Harry knew that if he had left his glasses on he would have gotten a little peep show.

"_What is this girl playing at_? Harry was slowly coming to realize that Hermione might just have some romantic feelings for him. He knew that she would not act this open around any other man. He felt proud and honored that she felt like this around him. He was also very nervous and exited. He could feel his stomach doing weird things that had never happened, not even when he'd faced Voldemort or the Death Eaters had he gotten a nervous stomach. "_Blast it! I am a Gryffindor right_?" He walked back to the edge of the pool and squinted towards the Hermione shaped object in the middle of the pool. "_Two can play this little game_" He jumped into the pool and when he came up he was much closer to Hermione and could see that the waves from his landing in the water had disrupted her perch from the raft. He smiled as she struggled to maintain her position with out falling off. Harry caught a nice view of the side of one of her breasts. "Looks like your missing a few spots to get tan dear" he said as he grabbed her sides to keep her stable as the waves bounced around the pool before calming down.

"What do you mean Harry? What have I missed? Harry grinned and slid his hand up her ribcage until his fingertip came to the sides of her breasts, which he then very lightly touched. Hermione made a small jerk but made no move to swipe at Harry or to make him stop.

"Right here Mione, right pasty on the sides of your girls" He was still caressing the skin there. It was so soft and smooth. Harry didn't want to take his hands off. He kept sliding his hands over the skin of her ribs and back. Very lightly, like a feather, with just his fingertips. Harry was not totally inexperienced in touching a girl like this. He'd been with Ginny for a while last year and she'd been very aggressive with Harry, and while he never had sex with her they'd been pretty hot and heavy a few times. He never did get the sensations from her at their most intimate moments that he got from simply touching Hermione's skin though.

"Well naturally I still have some pasty bits left Harry. I don't lay out nude. That might be little weird for the Dad. He doesn't need to see that!! I'm sure that parts of my bum are still lily white." As she said this she slid her hand down to her backside and slowly pulled her suit so that it looked more like a thong and indeed the skin there was pretty white. "I'll have to let the sun soak my bum for a bit and then flip over so that I can get my girls. Don't you think Harry?" Harry grinned and swatted her bum which made Hermione squeak.

"You let me know if you want me to put any tanning oil on them! He said as he gave her a splash. He then felt something touch him in the water by his back. He turned quickly only to see that sometime during his big wave commotion Hermione's top had slipped from under her and was now floating in the pool. Harry grabbed it and threw it up onto the pool deck.

"What was that?" Hermione asked still with her eyes closed.

"That was your top. Seemed to have lost it haven't you?" Harry said while paddling towards the deep end away from Hermione suspecting that she would be a bit miffed that he'd thrown her top out of the pool. Hermione just shifted her head so that she wasn't looking in Harry's direction.

"Hmm. Looks like I did. Oh well."

Hermione had looked away from Harry so that he couldn't see her Cheshire grin. She'd slipped her top out from under herself when Harry had jumped in the pool and hadn't surfaced yet. "_Boys are suckers_" she thought with an even bigger grin. She thought that she may be one as well. She thought that she'd died when Harry was touching her so gently. She was glad that he'd taken off his seeing glasses. When he was close to her she was staring at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Ginny had said that he'd turned into quite the nice snog. Said that he had good hands too. Wink, wink. She was happy that Harry had taken so quickly to flirting right back with her. Made her feel naughty and she rather liked it. No thoughts of the previous school year or what lay ahead of them in the future. "_Harry needs to think about other things for a bit. I can certainly think of a few more ways to distract him_!" Hermione had kissed some boys so she thought that she knew what to do in the area. She'd read plenty of educational material over the years too. She knew that she was a young woman with hormones and even though she knew most of her classmates would be shocked, even Hermione gave in to the occasional dirty little thought. She was having plenty now about Harry. She'd noticed that he seemed to be struggling with keeping his hands off of her, and with his physical composure. Yes, she'd been able to see why he swam away earlier. "_Maybe a little experimentation was in order_?!" She decided, as she paddled to the side of the pool on her raft towards her drink, that Harry would just have to get used to flirty Hermione for the summer. "Maybe more than flirty." She said to herself softly.

Hermione knew that Harry couldn't see more than two feet in front of himself in broad daylight without his glasses. So when she flipped over on the raft she knew that Harry from the other side of the pool could not see anything other than an amorphous shape when he looked at her.

"Harry? Could you come and spread some oil on my back?

Harry ducked under the water and pushed off the wall he'd been propped on and swam in the direction of Hermione's voice. He knew she was there but from the side of the pool all he could see was a bright blob. He emerged from the water with his head nudging the raft by Hermione's feet. He grabbed her heel and ran a finger down her foot which made her pull back her foot with a yelp. Harry than noticed that the foot was going in the wrong direction for Hermione to be on her front which meant….. Harry slowly rose a little further out of the water as his gaze traveled up her lags to the little strip of fabric that covered to the junction between them. The fabric was wet and tight to her and left exactly nothing to the imagination as to the shape of the anatomy being covered.

"_Oh God to uncover that_!"

Harry's gaze continued up to Hermione's hands which were lightly cupping her breasts. One hand also held a bottle of tanning oil.

"Would you like to help me or should I put it on myself?"

Harry didn't know what to do because he couldn't see her eyes. He slowly waded towards her head any slid her glasses onto her forehead and looked into her eyes which he now say were filled with mirth and twinkling with a little hooligan charm.

"Now what kind of a question is that? A bloke is torn when considering something like that proposition" he said whispering into Hermione's ear in a low tone. As he did he could here her inhale sharply, and when she exhaled the breath was ragged.

"You see as much as I want to rub that oil all over your glorious little body, there is a naughty part of me that would rather watch you put it on yourself."

He finished this thought by sucking Hermione's earlobe between his teeth and giving it a light nip.

At this point Hermione knew that she had made a mistake. She had thought that she was in total control of the situation and master of her body. But when Harry had nibbled on her earlobe she had lost conscious thought for a moment. She felt an electric buzz in her body that shot from her spine to between her legs and she felt her pulse begin to pound there.

Good moral Hermione was fading fast and dirty little thought Hermione was taking over quickly. She trusted Harry with her body and that thought set her free from the logic that usually ruled her life that would tell her that they were too young, and it might ruin their friendship. She looked up at Harry who was looking at her with longing and great affection in his eyes.

"Best friends always, no matter what, right Harry?"

She asked in a smoky shaky voice.

"Always Mione. I'll love you always. You don't need to fear anything around me. You mean more to me than anything in the world. I wouldn't be here if not for you." Harry said this looking deep into her eyes and he then brushed a light kiss on her cheek and another on the very corner of her mouth.

"Harry?" Hermione said with a more firm voice.

"Yes?"

"I think that I might like the naughty way too"

Harry's pulse quickened a bit as Hermione lifted the bottle from her chest over her body and popped the cap and let the oil flow down over her skin. The bottle had been sitting in the sun all day and was very hot on her skin. Making her almost as hot as the look on Harry's face did. Harry watched as the oil splashed down on her breasts and over her small pert nipples, down the valley between them, over her taught midriff, and down to the strip of cloth and the cleft between her legs. After applying a copious amount of the coconut scented oil. She flipped the lid closed and tossed the bottle over her shoulder into the water. Harry watched as she started to slowly spread the oil over her arms, then her shoulders, she trailed a hand between her breasts and then slowly cupped it and rubbed over it widening her fingers as she trailed over the rosy point with each finger making the sensitive skin there stand up. Harry about fainted when her hand circled back and with her thumb and forefinger gave her nipple a little pinch and pull. She repeated this with the other breast and Harry about came undone right there. Hermione had a great body, slim athletic hips, wide shoulders, great legs descending from a fabulous ass.

"How am I doing Harry?" Hermione asked with her head thrown back over the rafts pillow as she ran her hands from her abdomen back up to her breasts.

"Mmmm…I think that I like naughty Hermione very much."

"Would you finish for me? I have needs too. As good as that felt, I think that I would like it better if it were your hands."

She then stretched out on the raft with her hands reaching above her head. The afternoon sun gave her hair sun kissed highlights. Harry thought that she looked like a Greek goddess come down from Olympus.

"Start with my feet naughty boy" She wiggled her toes and as Harry moved around towards the bottom of the raft she brought up her foot and pinched his nose with her big toe. Harry grabbed her leg but he soon lost his grip as she was covered in oil.

"Yes goddess"

"Goddess hmm? I think that I like that. You can be my Adonis then…." Hermione stopped talking when she felt Harry begin to move his hand over her legs. He was using more pressure than he had when he's been touching her earlier. It felt good, like a massage. She moaned her approval as he continued to rub, going higher with one hand on each leg. He reached under her calves and massaged the oil into the muscle of her lower legs. Hermione's upper body thrashed a little as he reached her knees and gave them a squeeze on the side which would normally have made her laugh, now it made her gasp a little and arch her back. Harry thought that Hermione arching like that, covered in oil and drenched in the sun was the most erotic thing he could ever have dreamt of seeing. Harry's hand made their way higher and he rubbed the aromatic oil into her quads and hamstrings running his hands under her to bottom of her bum and the lifting her slightly and giving that a nice squeeze. Hermione thought that she was going to pass out. As Harry's hands made their way to the top of her thighs his thumbs brushed over the material of her bottoms once, twice and on the third trip slipped under the sides. Her bottoms were soaked in oil and water and Harry loved the heat that seemed to emanate from just under the fabric. He noted that even though his thumbs were moving further under the suit there was no hair like he had expected.

"No hair down here?" Hermione seemed to wake for a minute from a great dream as she lifted her head and scooted up on the raft a bit smiling.

"I left a teeny bit at the top. It's so much cooler in the summer, and oh so easy to do with the wand. I don't see how the muggles can stand getting waxed." As she was explaining this to Harry she was slowly rolling the top of the bikini down just to the top of her little mound until Harry could indeed see that there was a little strip of hair left. Hermione's outward calmness about her body made him feel comfortable even though he would have thought that faced for the first time with a mostly naked and gorgeous woman that he would've been a wreck.

"You know that you're amazing right? I know that I must've said it a thousand times but how can you be so calm about al this Mione? I'm sort of unnerved by how natural this all seems."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hands from her crotch and brought them up and made him cup her breasts and put her hands over his and arched into him. She gave a small moan of pleasure.

"Well, there is no other person that I would even consider doing this with Harry. As long as I've had thoughts and wonderings about boys and sex and everything else, all of my thoughts had you being the person that I was sharing myself with. I knew in reality that it may never happen but I secretly wished that it would. And, I'm more nervous than you think! I've never gone past kissing with a boy and few seconds ago you had your hands in my knickers! I'm not very nervous because in my mind this has happened hundreds of times. In truth though, this is better than anything that I ever dreamed of. Ginny said that you had nice hands but Merlin! You about had me going there with those nasty thumbs of yours! Have you ever done any of this with a girl?

"You would know if I had! You know all of the girls that I've ever had anything to do with. And apparently Ginny liked to gossip about me to you. I don't know how much she told you but no, I've never been around quite as naked a women as you are now and I've never had my hands down ones knickers. It was quite brilliant. Plan on doing it again real soon."

Harry could feel Hermione's nipples harden under his palms. He lifted his hands so that they were barely touching the sensitive peaks and slowly moved them in small circles. Hermione gave a small squeal and clamped her hands down over Harry's to make him stop.

"Trying to drive me crazy Harry? Sweet lord that feels so good"

"Why did you make my stop?"

"Well, I want to get out of the pool and clean off all this oil so that we can properly smash our bodies together without slipping all over. Besides, you should be pickled by now."

Hermione jumped down off of the raft and grabbed Harry in a tight hug that let her know that he was exited as she was. She slid her oily body up and down his naked torso loving the way that this skin felt on hers. He reached down and cupped her rear lifting her high so that he could finally give her a proper kiss. They separated after a few minutes both breathless.

"I thought that we came out here to cool off Mione. I don't know if I could bet any hotter than I am right now." He said as he dove in to kiss her again while moving them towards the edge of the pool.

Hermione broke off this kiss and grabbed his lower lip between her perfect teeth and gave it a pull. She untangled herself from Harry and pushed herself onto the pool deck with her arms. She then laid her upper body on the deck and raised her arse in the air right into Harry's face. She reached behind herself and pulled the suit all the way between her butt cheeks.

"Did I get any sun back there Hun? She asked as she rubbed her bum.

Harry looked at the perfect butt and told her that she may need some more work but the heat wave was not supposed to end anytime soon and she could get plenty of sun. Hermione laughed and crawled up on the deck and crawled away from Harry and looked back over her shoulder.

"Coming Lover boy?"

"Almost several times thanks" Harry said jumping out of the pool and grabbing the minx by her sides and lifting her up. They headed towards the guesthouse with Hermione and as they walked in Harry gave Hermione's rump a little smack.

"What was that for?"

"Couldn't be helped, to nice a bum to not get a little spank. Get used to it"

Harry replied cheekily. "Where are we going??"

"Shower, I need some soap to clean up all of this oil and you still need a proper cleaning from earlier today. There is a nice big shower in here and I thought that we could conserve water by taking one together."

Hermione put the exclamation on this thought by grabbing the front of Harry's trunks and pulling him along behind her. He was still amazed that he had Hermione walking around topless and soon they were going to naked in the shower. Best day ever!!

They walked into the bathroom and Harry found that Hermione had done the shower an injustice by calling it big. It was almost as big as his room on Privet Drive! All marble and glass, there were multiple shower heads to use and benches to sit on, a little bathing nirvana.

"Your not going to be shy now are you Harry?" Hermione had released his shorts but not before running her hand over the bulge there. She went into the shower and turned on the main shower and came out to let the water warm up and she went fetch them some towels and bath robes.

"Like I could be shy around you anymore, with you prancing around naked. I might be a bit embarrassed that I can obviously not contain my excitement though"

Hermione came over to him and gave him a quick hard kiss.  
"I would be upset if you weren't exited Harry. Are you coming or not. I need someone to wash my hair."

Hermione made her way to the shower and turned to look at Harry and then slowly grabbed the ties on the sides of her bottoms and while biting her lip undid them. She pulled the fabric from between her legs with her eyes closed and them opened them and looked at Harry's dumbfound face and laughed. Yeah, she had the power all right. Right here between her legs. Poor boy didn't know what he was getting into. "_I hope he gets into something_" She then threw her bottoms at Harry and they landed on his head breaking form his zombie like trance.

"Honestly Harry, if your going to drool so much at least do it in the shower were you won't make a mess."

She went to were Harry was standing and slowly undid the tie on his shorts. She placed a kiss on his chest were her head was resting and could hear his heart racing and feel his rapid breathing. She paused.

"Harry its okay. Relax; I'm not going to do anything scary"

"I know Hermione but I'm scared that I might. You don't know what I want to do to you right now" Hermione tugged at his shorts a bit and whispered in his ear that she knew exactly want she thought that he wanted to do to her.

"Do you want to fuck me Harry?

Her breath was hot in his ear. Harry looked at her and she could see almost no green in his eyes. His pupils were huge and wild.

"I do _so_ badly, but I'm so afraid to hurt you"

He leaned against her and breathed in the aroma of her hair which smelled like strawberries and sunshine.

"Harry, do you think that I would let you hurt me? One, I've got my wand and soon I'll have great access to your privates. Two you won't hurt me, I've taken care of the painful part by myself. A little experiment gone awry. I'll explain that some other time. Three, I love you and I know that whatever happens with us we'll always be best friends and if we do develop something more which I think there will be a great chance of, then that will be a dream come true."

When saying every number Hermione had tugged Harry's shorts down a bit with each one. There was now only one thing holding them up from sliding down his skinny hips.

"You know that no one has ever told me that? That they love me. I mean that I can remember. You are probably the first person since my Mum who has." He looked down at her a reached out to trace a very faint line that went between her breasts. Hermione shivered from the light touch.

"I could've died then you know. If Nev hadn't told me that you were still breathing I don't think that I could've gone on. I would have just grabbed you waited there until someone put me out of my misery." Harry looked into her eyes which were now a little wet. "I uh… you to you know. That love thing." Harry said quietly. "Quite a bit I suppose."

Hermione reached up and brought him head down to hers for another mind bending kiss. She they yanked his shorts over his harder than ever member and pulled him into the shower. She led them under the shower head and kissed him again with the warm water cascading over their bodies. Harry thought that he'd never felt anything better than being pressed up against Hermione's naked body. She reached into a basket and pulled out a bottle of shower gel and a scrubby and went to work on Harry. She spun him around and started with his legs working her way up over his behind up to his shoulders. She pressed against him from behind a reached around to scrub his chest loving the way she slid against his warm soapy body. Down over his abs she then bumped into his prick which she grasped and stroked with her soapy hand. Harry's head fell backwards as he was lost in the sensation. Hermione couldn't hear him making any noise but she could swear that his body was humming.

"Quite the impressive wand there Mr. Potter." She said against his back as she reached lower and cupped his balls, those two were soon lathered in soap. She continued until she had scrubbed down to his toes. She then pushed him back under the water and spun him a few times to get him well rinsed. Every time he spun his hard penis hit her in the side. This made both of them giggle.

"You like it?" Harry asked quizzically. "How would you know if it was nice? I didn't think that you'd ever been around one of these."

"This is the first one that I've ever really played with, but you know me, Ms. Books and Cleverness, I've read all about them of course. My mother gave me rather interesting books and I've snuck into the Adult section at Flourish and Blots a few times as well." As she said this she was digging in the basket again for some shampoo, which she dumped over Harry's head and then massaged into his scalp. Harry moaned his liking as Hermione worked his head into a lather.

"Adult section eh? What else did you learn there other than expertise about wizard anatomy?"

"That might be for you to find out if you are a good boy." Hermione said as she patted his behind pushing again into the warm stream of water to rinse his hair. When he was done Hermione grabbed a bottle of Strawberry shampoo out of the basket and handed it to Harry.

"My turn." She squeezed a good amount into his palm and he rubbed them together before pushing his hands into Hermione's mass of dark curls. He took his time enjoying the texture of her hair which was actually quite soft considering how crazy it usually looked. "Mmm, a girl could get used to this."

"Maybe we'll have to put this into our daily schedules" Harry said into her ear giving her another shiver. Hermione tipped her head back into the water which pressed her abdomen into Harry's straining member and made him groan. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her tighter to him only to be gently pushed away.

"You need to put some conditioner in now. All that chlorine from the pool makes my hair a mess if I don't condition." Another pink bottle from the basket and Hermione said that she needed to let it stay in for a few minutes. Harry grabbed the soap and squirted some into his hands.

"I think that it's my turn to suds you up now." Hermione gave him a wicked smile and raised her hands above her head.

"I'm all yours." Harry sat down on a ledge in the shower and pulled her so that she was close to him but facing away and started to wash her back, using his hands to rub her clean. Harry's hands were rough from being in the water all day and the abrasiveness mixed with the slippery soap was driving Hermione crazy. Harry reached around and washed her abdomen and worked his way up towards her breasts which felt glorious when all soapy. He softly massaged them and teased the aroused nipples which made Hermione groan. Harry ran his hands down her sides to her behind which he also gave a good lathering to. Harry nudged Hermione's legs apart and reached between them very gently began to rub the folds there. Hermione gasped as Harry guessed that he found the spot that he was most interested in. He spun her around so he could see what he was doing. He put on of her legs on the ledge and grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to his face. He used his thumb in small circles over her little button and Hermione grabbed his hair as her breathing became very uneven. Her moans became louder and she voiced inarticulate things along with Harry's name. Harry could feel that her legs and the rest of her body was thrumming. He loved that he could make her fell like this. He also noted that he was about to his boiling over point. Harry sank a little lower on the bench and dipped his head towards Hermione's cute mound of flesh and replaced his finger with his tongue and began to very softly lick and suck her there.

"OHhhh Merlin Harry, I don't think that I can stand it much longerrrrrrrr.." Hermione moaned out as she began to grind her crotch against Harry's face he licked harder and Hermione grabbed him by the hair as she cried out loudly and convulsed against Harry's tongue. She slowly slid down into his lap and caught her breath. She could now feel his prick pressed against her wet slit and she slowly rubbed up and down his length.

"You better stop that sweetie, it's not going to take very long if you keep that up." Harry said as he squirmed under her.

"Well then, better not keep you waiting. I think that we've been patient enough don't you?" Hermione reached behind her as she brought her other leg up on the bench and after sliding the tip of Harry's member around her entrance a few times, she slowly lowered herself onto him. She panted slightly as she took him in slowly. She kissed him and whispered

"Big."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I just need a few seconds to get used to it." Harry could certainly get used to it. Hermione felt like a hot, wet, velvet glove that pulsated around him. She pushed down as far as she cold and began to slowly ride him. They were both in heaven. Hermione felt perfectly filled beyond her imagination and Harry felt like he could conquer the world if this woman wanted him to.

"Harry, you need to drive dear, I can't do this as fast as I want in this position."

"I have an idea, hold on." Harry got his feet under him and grasped Hermione's rump and lifted her as he stood. He pressed her up against the wall of the shower. He adjusted his grip on her ass so that it spread her so that he could drive deeper into her. Harry pumped into her as hard and fast as he could. Hermione stifled a cry and bit into his shoulder which drove him over the edge. As he came in her he could hear her scream against his skin in an orgasm of her own. Harry's body became very limp as his orgasm came to and end. His cock still twitching in her he slowly sunk to the floor bringing Hermione carefully along. They ended up in a panting pile on the floor of the shower as the now cold water washed them clean. After a few moments of kissing and cuddling Hermione dragged them out of the shower after shutting off the water and they toweled each other dry. Dressed in fluffy bathrobes they made their way over to the bad. Laying down pleasantly exhausted Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes and he said everything to her with the look in his own. They spoke of love and endearment and beauty. Hermione nodded to him and gave his a small kiss on the nose.

"I know Harry. I feel the same way. You boys are just too afraid to say it out loud. You don't want to sound mushy." She teased as she wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head on his chest.

"I love you Hermione. I think that I may make you mine forever." Hermione raised her head a bit and an eyebrow in his direction.

"One shag and you're all in huh?" She rubbed her hand on his chest under his bathrobe. "What do I get after a few weeks of crazy sex all over the house?" Hermione asked in a small voice that indicated that she was falling asleep. Harry kissed her head and toyed with her kinky, curly hair.

"Whatever you want, as long as it's me." Harry said with a yawn as he to fell into a peaceful slumber with Hermione wrapped safely in his arms.

The End


End file.
